Weil ich dich liebe
by Amunet
Summary: Draco x Lucius, Slash, Inzest, Depri, Death, Story: Draco sinniert über die Liebe zu seinem Vater nach, während er auf dessen Rückkehr aus Askaban wartet.


**Autor:** Amunet

**Titel:** Weil ich dich liebe

**Story:** Draco sinniert über die Liebe zu seinem Vater nach, während er auf dessen Rückkehr wartet.

**Pairing:** Lucius Malfoy x Draco Malfoy

**Warnung:**Yaoi / Slash (Liebe zwischen Jungs); Inzest; Death; Depri?

**Disclaimer:**Nichts außer der Idee für diese Story gehört mir!

Die Charaktere sind leider im Besitzt von der Großmeisterin unserer geliebten Harry Potter Welt –

Joanne K. Rowling.

* * *

_**Weil ich dich liebe**_

Jeden Tag wenn die Sonne untergeht und der Horizont rot zu glühen beginnt, dann komm sie - die Erinnerung. Lange Jahre sind seit dem Krieg vergangen. Die Welt hat sich von Voldemort und seinen Schäden erholt, so gut man sich von dem Verlust derer erholen kann, die man geliebt hat. Auch ich habe geliebt und liebe noch immer. Selbst nach all diesen Jahren ist es mir nicht gelungen, dich aus meinen Gedanken zu verbannen, mich von dir zu befreien. Obwohl du so fern bist und ich mich in unzähligen Affären amüsiert habe, mein Herz hältst du weiterhin fest umklammert. Weshalb kannst du mich nicht loslassen? Weshalb kann ich dich nicht loslassen? Ich liebe dich mit jeder Faser meines Seins, seit dem Moment, an dem du mich gelehrt hast, was Liebe bedeutet.

Wenn ich so darüber nachdenke, erscheint es mir wie gestern, als du dich zum ersten Mal nachts in mein Zimmer geschlichen hast und leise: „Draco bist du wach?" geflüstert hast. Auch erinnere ich mich noch klar daran wie ich antwortete: „Ja Vater, das bin ich." Du bist zu mir ins Bett gekrabbelt, wie ein schutzsuchendes Kind und hast mich in eine Umarmung gezogen, von der ich nicht wusste, wem sie mehr Geborgenheit geben sollte, dir oder mir. Dein Körper war warm und ich fühlte mich wohlig, dir so nahe zu sein. Schon immer warst du der Part meiner Eltern, der mir mehr Gefühl entlockte. Mutter war in ihrer oft zurückgezogenen und verträumten Art nicht gerade geeignet, sich um mein Seelenheil und meine Erziehung zu kümmern. Sie liebte mich ohne Zweifel, doch ihr fehlte gelegentlich der Hang zur Realität, umso erstaunlicher fand ich es, was sie für mich in meinem 6. Schuljahr getan hat – sie hat mich gerettet. Hat nicht zugelassen, dass mir dein Dunkler Lord den letzten Rest meiner Unschuld geraubt hat. Dabei hätte ich doch fast alles getan, um dich zu rächen. Ich habe sogar Potters Nase gebrochen, dafür dass er dich mir weggenommen hatte. Dabei konnte er es gar nicht wissen, niemand hätte es wissen können, dass wir schon damals zueinander gefunden hatten.

Es war bereits in meinem 5. Schuljahr, als sich aus jenen Abenden in denen wir uns zärtliche, unschuldige Liebe gaben, Leidenschaft wurde. Leidenschaft, die mich schier zu verbrennen drohte. Zuerst war es ein harmloser Kuss, der sich zu einer emotionalen Offenbarung entwickelte und dann waren da Hände, die meinen - vorher unberührten Körper - versuchten. Die nach allen Regeln der Kunst meinen Körper erforschten und verführten. Aber es war so viel mehr… Ich verfiel dir mit Leib und Seele. Vater ich verliebte mich in dich. Verliebte mich in die Art und Weise wie du mich anlächeltest, ich verliebte mich in deine attraktive Gestalt, in die Arroganz deiner Worte, welche nur ich durchschaute. Du wurdest für mich so viel mehr, als du es sein durftest, dass es mich schmerzte. Mein Herz drohte zu zerreißen vor lauter Liebe zu dir und das schlimmste war, du wusstest es.

Vor dir konnte ich nichts verbergen, gar nichts. Ein Blick in meine Augen genügte dir, um zu wissen was ich dachte und das ganz ohne Legilimentik. Es ängstigte mich, so leicht durchschaubar zu sein, doch meine Liebe zu dir war von so tiefem Vertrauen geprägt, dass ich sämtliche Sorgen in mein Unterbewusstsein zwängte. Unsere Liebe sollte siebzehn Jahre lang unser Geheimnis bleiben. Doch dann kam diese eine Nacht…

In der Nacht, als ich Harry Potter nach seinem Schulabgang im 6. Schuljahr wieder sah, nahm alles Unheil seinen Lauf. Du und ich waren gerade auf dem Weg, Voldemorts letzten noch existierenden Horkrux zu holen, damit er vor Potters Zerstörungswahn sicher war, als wir in einen Hinterhalt gerieten. Wir kämpfen hart und unermüdlich gegen die Überzahl der Angreifer, welche uns eingekreist hatten. Ein Disapperierschutz verhinderte, dass wir flüchten konnten und als der erste Fluch deine Schulter zerfetzte und dein Blut auf meine Wange spritzte, wurde mir mit einem Mal all das Grauen dieses Krieges bewusst. Zum ersten Mal wusste ich, weshalb Harry Potter und seine Freunde so verbittert kämpften. Sie kämpften für jene die sie liebten, genau wie ich. Ich kämpfte nicht aus Respekt gegenüber dem Dunklen Lord, sondern weil ich an deiner Seite sein wollte. Weil ich nicht bereit war, dich ein weiteres Mal so schwer zu enttäuschen wie bei der Sache mit Dumbledore. Sämtliche Angst vor dem Sterben hatte ich dir zu Ehren niedergelegt.

Dann kam der zweite Fluch, der sich rasiermesserscharf und tief in deinen Oberkörper bohrte und dich vor Schmerz aufschreien ließ. Das ganze Geschehen lief in verlangsamtem Tempo vor meinen Augen ab. Dein schönes Gesicht war vor Qual fratzenhaft verzogen und mein Herz krampfte sich bei diesem Anblick zusammen. Die Flüche, welche die anderen auf mich abfeuerten, waren mir egal. Ich verließ meine Denkung, meine Angriffsposition und rannte auf dich zu, während deine Knie nachzugeben drohten, und bevor du auf dem Boden aufschlagen konntest, fing ich deinen Sturz ab.

„Vater", wisperte ich, „Vater, geht es dir gut?" Ich wusste, wie dumm meine Worte waren und doch brachte ich damals nichts anderes über meine Lippen.

„Oh Gott, Draco, es tut so weh."

„Schhh, ist gut Vater, hörst du, du wirst wieder gesund." Du verzogst spöttisch einen Mundwinkel. „Du bist ein verdammt schlechter Lügner, Draco."

„Nein, du durchschaust mich nur immer so schnell."

„Frag sie, was sie wollen."

Für einen Augenblick war ich irritiert, doch dann merkte ich, dass die Mitglieder des Phönix-Ordens sich eng um uns herumgestellt hatten.

„Was ist?", fauchte ich, „Reicht es euch nicht, dass ihr gewonnen hat? Müsst ihr euch auch noch über uns lustig machen?" Potter schälte sich aus der Menge heraus.

„Halt die Klappe Malfoy, sag uns lieber, wo der letzte Horkrux ist."

„Verreckt doch!"

„So wie es aussieht, ist der Einzige der stirbt, dein Vater, wenn du uns nicht hilfst."

Ich spürte förmlich, wie mein Gesicht versteinerte und im gleichen Atemzug nahm die kalte Angst mein Herz stärker in ihren harten Griff, als jemals zuvor.

„Versprichst du mir, dass ihr ihn heilen werdet, wenn ich es euch verrate?"

„Du kannst sein Leben retten, aber nicht seine Freiheit." Potters Blick glitt bei diesen Worten über uns und ich erkannte, dass ihm die Bedeutung meiner Beziehung zu Vater dämmerte. „Ich verspreche es dir."

Nun, ich nickte, denn ich wusste, Harry Potter konnte man vertrauen. Er war schon immer ein Mensch gewesen, der zu seinem Wort stand und so verriet ich für das Leben meines Vaters den Dunklen Lord. Auch wenn Vater und ich wahrscheinlich den Rest unseres Daseins in Askaban verbringen mussten, wenigstens waren wir nicht alleine. Doch es kam anders als erwartet.

Aus irgendeinem Grund kam ich nicht nach Askaban. Man verurteilte mich für meine Verbrechen nur zur Bewährung. Es dauerte einige Jahre bis ich erfuhr weshalb. Potter hatte tatsächlich ein gutes Wort für mich eingelegt. Wahrscheinlich weil ich damals, als ich die Chance hatte, Dumbledore nicht getötet hatte und beinahe die Fronten gewechselt hätte. Ich wurde belohnt für eine Tat die du, Vater, als Anlass nahmst um mich zu bestrafen. Es war der erste wahrhaftige Konflikt, den wir jemals gehabt hatten. Doch falls Potter geglaubt hatte, er würde mich damit tatsächlich belohnen, so irrte er sich. Ohne dich Vater fühlte ich mich nur noch verloren. Mein Herz schmerzte, da der Mensch, der mir mehr als alles bedeutete nicht mehr bei mir war. Lange Zeit war ich orientierungslos. Wusste nicht, was ich mit mir anfangen sollte und da erkannte ich es. Ich war abhängig von dir Vater. Dein Geist, dein Körper, deine Liebe wirkten auf mich wie eine starke Droge und ich gierte nach mehr davon. Verzweifelt versuchte ich diese Gefühle in Affären zu ersticken, doch es gelang mir nicht und heute ist der Tag an dem ich dich wieder sehen werde.

**oooOOOooo**

Der Horizont glüht nur noch schwach vom Licht der untergehenden Sonne. Bald kommst du, ich fühle es. Ich fühle es so, als wäre zwischen uns ein magisches Band, welches mit jedem Meter, den du mir näher kommst, enger wird. Ich sehe, wie die Blatter im Abendwind flattern und höre ihr sanftes Rauschen. Das Bild unseres Gartens, den wir mit viel Hingabe so gestaltet haben, dass er wie natürlich wirkt, brennt sich in mein Inneres. Es ist der perfekte Anblick für deine Ankunft, du hast dir diesen Moment ebenso passend ausgesucht wie ich. Wir mussten nicht darüber reden, unsere Denkweise ähnelt sich so sehr, dass wir keines Austauschens bedurften.

Ein zaghaftes Plopp kündigt dein Erscheinen an. Ich drehe mich nicht herum um dich anzusehen, ich warte. Ich warte darauf, dass du zu mir kommst, wie du es immer getan hast. Ein Zittern durchläuft mich. Deine Schritte klingen nicht mehr so wie früher. Früher war dein Gang fest und energisch, doch heute hört er sich etwas gebrechlich, hört er sich zögernd an. Du stehst direkt hinter mir und ich fühle deinen Körper schon so Nahe, als würdest du mich berühren und doch sind noch Zentimeter zwischen uns.

„Draco", hauchst du.

„Vater", erwidere ich und als ich deine Hand in meinem Nacken spüre, drehe ich mich zu dir um.

Du siehst alt aus. Deine einstige Schönheit ist beinahe vollständig einem ausgemergeltem Gesicht gewichen. Ich sehe dass du, bevor du zu mir kamst, dich noch hergerichtet hast, denn dein Haar ist frisch gewaschen und gekämmt. Aber das Silberblond von einst ist einem schlichten Weiß gewichen. Nicht einmal deine Augen haben noch ihren Glanz. Sie wirken stumpf, ganz so, als hättest du in den letzten Jahren eine Hölle durchlebt und das Schlimmste ist, dass es so war. Die Dementoren müssen dir mächtig zugesetzt haben.

„Oh Draco, ich habe dich so vermisst." Deine Hände umfassen fest mein Gesicht und du starrst mir in die Augen. Wir lesen gemeinsam in unseren Seelen, versuchen die Lücken der Zeit zu überwinden.

„Ich habe dich auch vermisst, Vater", sage ich und es ist wahr. Ich habe dich mehr vermisst als jeden sonst. Selbst Mutter, die gegen Ende des Kriegs gestorben ist, habe ich nicht im Ansatz so vermisst wie dich. Du bist schon immer der Mittelpunkt meines Lebens gewesen.

„Es ist so schön, dich wieder zu sehen." Ich erwidere nichts. Was soll ich auch sagen? Mein Herz weint gerade für uns. Es tut weh und doch schlägt es unbeirrt weiter. In meinem Hals sitzt ein Kloß und kein Wort will über meine Lippen kommen. So viele Dinge wollte ich dir sagen. So viele Dinge, über die wir nie gesprochen haben, als wir die Zeit dazu hatten und jetzt, wo die Zeit verloren ist, schweige ich weiter. „Der Gedanke an dich hat mich Askaban überstehen lassen. Ich lebe nur deshalb, weil ich dich noch einmal wieder sehen wollte."

Tränen bilden sich in meinen Augen und das Bedürfnis, sie trotzig, wie ein Kind wegzuwischen, steigt in mir auf, doch ich tue es nicht, denn schon längst bin ich ein erwachsener Mann von fast 30 Jahren. Nein, stattdessen sehe ich zu, wie du dich langsam zu mir beugst. Deine Lippen berühren die meinen und ich seufze auf. Endlich fühle ich wieder etwas. All die Küsse mit anderen waren nichts als ein blasser Abklatsch von den deinen. Gefühle, von welchen ich dachte, ich würde sie nie wieder empfinden können steigen in mir empor. Meine Lippen öffnen sich breitwillig für dich und als ich deine Zunge hungrig meinen Mund erkunden fühle, bemerke ich, dass auch ich dich wie ausgehungert küsse. Wir sind beide unbeherrscht und gierig.

Deine Hände zerren an meinem Hemd und als der zarte Stoff reißt, erscheint es mir wie Musik in meinen Ohren.

„Draco", wisperst du immer und immer wieder und ich stöhne erregt, als deine Hände endlich meine nackte Haut berühren. Sie sind schwielig und nicht mehr weich, so wie früher und doch bewirken sie, dass mir ganz schwindlig wird. Du berauscht mich noch immer und so lasse ich es zu, dass du mich ins kühle Gras bettest und dich zwischen meine Beine legst.

„Vater", keuche nun auch ich. „Vater, ich liebe dich. Verlass mich bitte nie wieder."

„Das werde ich nicht. Ich gehöre dir, bis über den Tod hinaus."

„Ich weiß." Wieder steigen mir Tränen in die Augen, während du meinen Hals liebkost. Wie von selbst wandern meine Hände über deinen Rücken, über dein langes Haar und wieder zurück. Jetzt laufen die Tränen tatsächlich. Liebevoll küsst du mir sie weg und ich ahne, dass du ihren bittersüßen Geschmack genießt. Du hast meine Tränen schon immer geliebt, denn in den wenigen Momenten, da ich wirklich geweint habe, da habe ich meistens für dich geweint. Immerzu nanntest du mich dann deinen wunderschönen, weinenden Engel. Leise flüstere ich ein paar Worte, die du nicht verstehst. Es ist Zauberstablose Magie und dann erstarrt die Welt um uns herum schlagartig.

Zärtlich siehst du mir in die Augen und dann lächelst du, ich lächle ebenfalls. Du brichst auf mir zusammen und ich weine noch mehr, denn ich fühle wie dein Blut heiß und feucht über mich läuft. Ich habe dich getötet. Ich habe uns beide getötet, denn das Schwert, dass ich herbeigezaubert habe, hat nicht nur dich durchbohrt, sondern auch mich. Es schmerzt und tut weh, doch im Gegensatz zu dir werde ich nicht den leichten Tod gehen. Mag sein, dass es noch eine Weile dauert, bis ich verblutet bin, aber das gibt mir noch die Gelegenheit, den Sternenhimmel ein letztes Mal in deinen Armen zu erleben.

Wenn wir uns gleich wieder sehen werden, dann wird alles so sein wie früher – ich weiß es. Im Tod werden wir ewig sein, weil ich dich liebe.

**Ende

* * *

**

So, das war sie, meine erste Draco x Lucius. Ich weiß, es ist fies, dass die beiden am Schluss gestorben sind, aber ich hoffe ihr könnt nachvollziehen, weshalb sie sterben mussten. Außerdem passiert so was, wenn man mich Silvester mit einer Depression und todtrauriger Musik alleine lässt. **snief** Über Kommis würde ich mich übrigens freuen, egal ob positiv oder negativ. **smile**


End file.
